Perfect
by Cupcake-Ninja-Platypus
Summary: Songfic. Clive's been in prison for two years, and he's depressed. His cellmate, Alyssa, hates seeing him like this. But why does she care about him in that way? Onesided Clive/OC. Rated T for very mild language, just to be careful. Please R&R!


**Hi guys! So, I've been thinking of an idea for a Professor Layton fanfic, and it involves an OC, Alyssa Woodbrow, Clive's cellmate. And Glee's cover of "Perfect" was stuck in my head. And as Pincer from Starship and the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella say: "Put it together and what've you got?" XD So, here ya go, and my fanfic about Clive should be up when I get some of the other fanfic ideas out of the way. But, anyway, hope you enjoy!**

_Made a wrong turn once or twice, _

_Dug my way out, blood or fire._

"Clive! Look at me!"

The young man's sad, black eyes found Alyssa's own, brown and desperate.

"We all make mistakes, Clive. Hell, I've made thousands! But I've always managed to make things right. And even though you've made a bigger mistake than most, you will too." His cellmate told him, almost desperately. She hated seeing him sad more than anything else in the world. That irritated her, because she didn't want him to have the power of making her sad, too.

_Bad decisions, that's alright,_

_Welcome to my silly life._

When Clive didn't respond, Alyssa continued.

"You made _one _bad decision. Everyone does at one point in their life! You feel depressed, hated by everyone? Welcome to my world!" Why did he have to be like this? It'd been _two years_ since he'd tried to destroy London. Why couldn't he just get over it? Sure, this wasn't a normal mistake, but Clive had to just try and move on with life.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,_

_Miss "No way it's all good", it didn't slow me down._

Alyssa knew how it felt to be treated like dirt. All of her life, she had been tossed around, made a fool of. Nobody understood her, and most of the time, she just wanted to restart her life, to try again. But that wasn't possible. She was who she was, and no-one could ever change that.

That was why she'd held her head up high. Now she needed Clive to do the same.

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated,_

_Look, I'm still around._

That was something they had in common with each other. They weren't horrible people. They'd been mistaken. But of course, nobody would believe that. Everyone underestimated them, and when they'd finally expressed their sadness, they'd been sent to prison.

But there was one thing that Alyssa didn't have in common with Clive. She'd made an attempt to continue with her life.

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel,_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect,_

"Please, Clive. Don't feel like this. You're not evil! And you are _not _worthless!"

"Try telling them that!" He snapped, finally breaking the silence that he had been holding.

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel,_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

"Don't talk to me, Alyssa." Clive told her, his voice shaking slightly. When the girl started to protest, he cut her off. "Just, don't." Sadly, she watched him get off of her bed, and climb the ladder back up to his bunk.

She shook her head, anger and upset running through her. Perhaps he might not have thought it, but she thought he was perfect. In his own way.

_You're so mean (you're so mean), when you talk (when you talk)_

_About yourself, you were wrong ._

What made Alyssa really angry about this, was that he _always _talked like this. Insulting himself. Calling himself names. No matter how much she tried to reassure him, Clive wouldn't stop. When he was in a good mood, he was great fun, and they were perfectly happy together. But ever since the 2nd anniversary of what he had done had been and gone, he'd become more and more depressed.

_Change the voices in your head, _

_Make the like you instead_

More than once, she had heard him talking to himself. And often, she wondered whether he had voices in his head. Obviously, they didn't like him. Maybe they were the reason why he was so bitter. Should she be concerned about his mental health? No, he had doctors to do that. Perhaps Alyssa would just have to get the voices to like him.

_So complicated, look how big you'll make it!_

_Filled with so much hated, such a tired game._

Clive was smart, she knew that. Well, he'd have to be to come up with a plan as devious as his had been, she supposed. That was the sad thing. He had so much potential, but the hatred, anger and sadness inside of him wouldn't allow him to do anything with his life. It actually annoyed her, sometimes.

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of!_

_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same._

No. Alyssa didn't want anything more to do with this. She'd done everything she could! The best that she could hope for was that he'd slip out of his sadness sometime soon, and become his usual laughing, joking self. He had to get rid of his own problems, just as she had done many, many times. And when he was happy, smiling, she saw that he was managing to do the same.

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel,_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel,_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

"Clive, please stop feeling like this. I know how sad you are. I know that you're angry at yourself. But to be honest, I don't care. I don't see you as a monster."

No, she thought, I see you as perfect.

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear,_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer._

Everyone else saw him as a monster, though. That was one of the things that depressed him. Alyssa wished that she could just get rid of the fear, to make his life back to normal again. Damn, all of this was getting her down, and she'd kill for a beer. Oh yes, she'd forgotten. While she'd been in prison, she'd become a legal adult. So she _could _drink now.

_So cool and in line, and we try try try,_

_But we try too hard it's a waste of my time._

Stupid Clive. He'd made her so damn stressed. Why did she even care about him? Sure, they were cellmates, but she was trying too hard. Stupid Clive was wasting her time.

_Done looking for the critics 'cause they're everywhere,_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair._

Alyssa had had it with stress. All of her life, she had been stressed out, it seemed like everyone was a critic. Everyone hated everything about her, from her baggy jeans, to her messy black hair. Well she'd done with stress. She'd done with critics. Prison had made her realise that you only live once, not to care what people think about her. Why couldn't Clive do the same?

_Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time,_

_Why do we do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

Why. Why did he do this to himself? Why did he do this to her? No, Alyssa couldn't blame him. Why did _she _do this to herself? Why did she let him get to her?

_Yeah, oh, oh,_

_Oh pretty pretty please!_

She felt like getting down on her knees and begging. Begging Clive to stop this. Begging herself to stop feeling like this. Begging the world to just shut up and mind their own business.

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel, _

_Like you're less than, less than perfect,_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel,_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't just let him be sad like that. Alyssa couldn't bear it. For some reason, she'd never cared about anybody before in the way she cared about him. Why? And then, all of a sudden, it dawned on her.

_You are perfect, you're perfect, to me_

Alyssa heard a soft snore, and quietly got out of bed. When she'd climbed up the ladder to his bunk, she saw him. Sleeping. Clive's face was tearstained, his fists still clenched. But for some reason, she still thought that he was possibly the most perfect creation on earth.

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me._

And was why she loved him.

**Please R&R! Thanks for reading (:**


End file.
